The present invention relates to glycol derivatives of xanthines, processes for their preparation, pharmaceutical formulations comprising them, and their use in medicine, particularly in the treatment and prophylaxis of inflammatory conditions, immune disorders, septic shock, circulatory disorders and gastrointestinal inflammation, infection or damage.
Leukocyte adhesion to vascular endothelium plays a critical role in the pathogenesis of various diseases. This adhesion is an early and requisite step in the migration of leukocytes into surrounding tissues, and is essential for the initiation and perpetuation of inflammatory and immune disorders. The adhesion process is dependent on the induction or upregulation of adhesion molecules on the endothelium, thereby representing an important target for diseases in which leukocytes contribute significantly to vascular and tissue damage.
The discovery and development of small molecules which specifically block or inhibit the adhesive interactions of leukocytes and the endothelium is an attractive area of therapeutic intervention, particularly for inflammatory diseases. Current antiiflammatory treatments have limited efficacy, often accompanied by severe side-effects. We here describe the discovery of a series of complex esters and amides of selected phenyl xanthine derivatives which, at low concentrations, inhibits the expression of adhesion molecules on cultured human umbilical vein endothelial cells. These compounds are therefore indicated for the treatment of inflammatory conditions, immune disorders, infectious diseases, circulatory disorders, and a number of other conditions in which the adhesion between leukocytes and endothelium plays a major role.
PCT application publication No. WO 9604280 describes compounds of formula: 
Wherein m and n are independently integers from 0 to 10;
X and Y are independently oxygen or sulphur;
(xe2x80x94Qxe2x80x94) is (xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94)p or (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p where p is an integer of from 1 to 4; and
A and B are independently methyl, branched C3-6alkyl, C3-8cycloalkyl or C3-8cycloalkenyl;
and salts, solvates and pharmaceutically acceptable esters and amides thereof; and their use in treatment of inflammatory diseases, immune disorders, septic shock, circulatory disorders and gastrointestinal inflammation, infection or damage.
Accordingly the present invention provides a compound of formula (I): 
wherein
Z represents a 5 or 6 membered cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl, or substituted aryl, said cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl, or substituted aryl optionally containing one or more heteroatoms selected from O, N or S;
R1 represents hydrogen or methyl;
R2 represents hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, aryl, or aralkyl;
k represents 0 or 1
n represents an integer of 1 to 50;
X represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(H), xe2x80x94N(C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C3-8cycloalkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1-8alkyl)(C3-8cycloalkyl), xe2x80x94N[(CH2CH2O)m(C1-12alkyl, aryl, or aralkyl)]xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(C3-8cycloalkyl), or xe2x80x94C1-12alkylxe2x80x94,
m represents 0-12
Q represents (xe2x80x94CH2)p, (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p, (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94)p, (xe2x80x94(O)p1CH2xe2x80x94)p or (xe2x80x94CH2(O)p1)p where p and p1 independently represent an integer of from 0 to 4;
y and yxe2x80x2 independently represent integers from 0 to 10;
R3 represents H, straight or branched C1-12alkyl (optionally substituted by phenyl, xe2x80x94CO-phenyl, CN, xe2x80x94CO(C1-3)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-3)alkyl, or containing one or more O atoms in the alkyl chain); C1-6straight or branched alkenyl (optionally substituted by phenyl, xe2x80x94CO-phenyl, CN, xe2x80x94CO(C1-3)alkyl, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-3)alkyl, or containing one or more O atoms in the alkyl chain); C1-6 straight or branched alkynyl or a group xe2x80x94C1-3alkyl xe2x80x94NR8R9 
wherein R8 and R9 are independently H, C1-3alkyl or together form a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, optionally containing other heteroatoms selected from O, N or S;
R4 and R5 independently represent
C3-8cycloalkyl
straight chain or branched C1-6alkyl
hydrogen
straight or branched C2-6alkenyl
aryl or substituted aryl;
heterocyclic group or subsituted heterocyclic group, including heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl groups;
R6 and R7 independently represent O or S;
with the proviso that when
y and yxe2x80x2 both represent 1,
k represents 1,
p1 represents zero,
R2 represents H or Me,
R3 represents H,
X represents O or NH, and
Z represents phenyl
R4 and R5 do not both represent cyclohexyl;
or a solvate thereof.
The present invention also provides a compound of formula (Ia): 
wherein
Z represents a 5 or 6 membered cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl, or substituted aryl, said cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl, or substituted aryl optionally containing one or more heteroatoms selected from O, N or S;
R1 represents hydrogen or methyl;
R2 represents hydrogen, C1-12alkyl, aryl, or aralkyl;
k represents 0 or 1
n represents an integer of 1 to 50;
X represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(C3-8cycloalkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N[(CH2CH2O)m(C1-12alkyl aryl, or aralkyl)]xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2N(C3-8cycloalkyl)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C1-12alkylxe2x80x94,
m represents 0-12
Q represents (xe2x80x94CH2)p, (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p, (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94)p, (xe2x80x94(O)p1CH2xe2x80x94)p or (CH2(O)p1)p where p and p1 independently represent an integer of from 0 to 4;
y and yxe2x80x2 independently represent integers from 0 to 10;
R3 represents H, straight or branched C1-12alkyl (optionally substituted by phenyl, xe2x80x94CO-phenyl, CN, xe2x80x94CH(C1-3)alkyl, CO2(C1-3)alkyl, or containing one or more O atoms in the alkyl chain); C1-6straight or branched alkenyl, C1-6straight or branched alkynyl or a group xe2x80x94C1-3alkyl xe2x80x94NR8R9 
wherein R8 and R9 are independently H, C1-3alkyl or together form a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, optionally containing other heteroatoms selected from O, N or S;
R4 and R5 independently represent
C3-8cycloalkyl
straight chain or branched C1-6alkyl
hydrogen
straight or branched C2-6alkenyl
aryl or substituted aryl;
heterocyclic group or substituted heterocyclic group, including heteroaryl and substituted heteroaryl groups;
R6 and R7 independently represent O or S;
with the proviso that when
y and yxe2x80x2 both represent 1,
k represents 1,
p1 represents zero,
R3 represents H,
X represents O or NH, and
Z represents phenyl
R4 and R5 do not both represent cyclohexyl;
or a solvate thereof.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to a carbocyclic group having 6-14 carbon atoms with at least one aromatic ring (e.g., phenyl or biphenyl) or multiple condensed rings in which at least one ring is aromatic, (e.g., 1,2,3,4,-tetrahydronaphthyl, naphthyl, anthryl, or phenanthryl).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstituted arylxe2x80x9d refers to aryl optionally substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxyl lower alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, nitro, cyano, alkylthio, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d refers to a C1-12alkyl that may be a straight or a branched alkyl group that is substituted by an aryl or substituted aryl group.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstituted alkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csubstituted cycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to alkyl or cycloalkyl optionally substituted with one or more functional groups, e.g., halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, nitro, cyano, alkylthio, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocylic groupxe2x80x9d refers to a saturated, unsaturated, or aromatic carbocyclic group having up to seven members in a single ring (e.g. imidazolidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, pyridyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, pyranyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiazylyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl or tetrazolyl.) or multiple condensed rings (e.g. naphthpyridyl, qunoxalyl, indolizinyl or benzo[b]thienyl) and having from one to three heteroatoms, such as N, O, or S, within the ring. The heterocydic group can optionally be unsubstituted or substituted (i.e., a xe2x80x9csubstituted heterocydic groupxe2x80x9d) with e.g. halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocyclic group, hetroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, nitro, cyano, alkylthio, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a heterocyclic group in which at least one heterocyclic ring is aromatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstituted heteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a heterocyclic group optionally substituted with one or more substituents including halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, amino, amido, carboxyl, hydroxyl, aryl, aryloxy, heterocycle, hetroaryl, substituted heteroaryl, nitro, cyano, alkylthio, thiol, sulfamido and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cC1-12alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein represents straight or branched alkyl groups containing the indicated number of carbon atoms.
The term xe2x80x9cC2-6alkenylxe2x80x9d refers to straight or branched chain alkenyl groups containing 2 to 6 carbon atoms for example propenylene.
The term xe2x80x9cC3-8cycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes cyclic groups containing 3-8 carbon atoms such as cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cycloheptane and cyclooctane and includes bridged cycloalkyl groups, for example norbomyl.
In one particular aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein R4 and R5 independently represent:
C3-8cycloalkyl;
straight chain or branched C1-6alkyl;
hydrogen; or,
straight or branched C2-6akenyl.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein R4 and R5 independently represent aryl or substituted aryl.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein R4 and R5 independently represent a heterocyclic group or substituted heterocyclic group, including hetemoaryl and substituted heteroaryl groups.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein R3 represents C1-3alkylNR8R9 and R8 and R9 independently represent H or C1-3alkyl.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein R3 represents C1-3alkylNR8R9 and R8 and R9 together form a 5 or 6 membered heterocyclic group, optionally containing other heteroatoms selected from O, N or S.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein Z represents a 5 or 6 membered cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl or substituted aryl containing no heteroatoms.
In another aspect, the invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) wherein Z represents a 5 or 6 membered cycloalkyl, aryl, substituted cycloalkyl or substituted aryl containing from one to three heteroatoms independently selected from O, N or S.
In one preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where Z represents a phenyl ring, thiophene ring or pyridine ring, more preferably phenyl.
Preferably the grouping 
may be attached to Z in any suitable position. When Z is phenyl, preferably this group is attached to the phenyl ring in the para position.
In one preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where R1 is H.
In another preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where R2 is methyl or ethyl.
In one preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where k is 1.
Another preferred set of compounds within formula I are defined where n is from 8 to 20, more preferably from 8 to 15. However in certain embodiments of the present invention, such as wherein R3 is other than H, n may preferably be shorter than 8 to 20, such as 5 to 20. Similarly, when k is 0, n may preferably be shorter than 8 to 20, such as 5-20.
Still another preferred set of compounds within formula I is defined where X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(H)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94.
In one preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where Q is (CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p. More preferably, compounds are defined where Q is (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p and p is 1.
One preferred set of compounds of formula I are defined where y and yxe2x80x2 are the same. More preferably, compounds of formula I are defined where y and yxe2x80x2 are 1.
In another preferred embodiment, the compounds of formula I are defined where R3 is methyl.
Another set of preferred compounds of formula I are defined where R4 and R5 are independently selected from the group consisting of C1-6alkyl, C3-8cycloalkyl and aryl. More preferably, R4 and R5 are independently selected from cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, propyl, butyl, isopropyl, isobutyl, and phenyl. Although one preferred set of compounds is defined where R4 and R5 are different, another preferred set of compounds is defined where R4 and R5 are the same.
In another preferred embodiment, R6 and R7 are the same. More preferably, both R6 and R7 are O.
According to a further aspect, the present invention provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) as defined above wherein X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and R1 is H; of these, compounds wherein n is an integer of 8 to 20 are preferred, and those wherein n is an integer of 8 to 15 are more preferred.
It is to be understood that the present invention covers all combinations of particular and preferred groups described hereinabove.
The invention also includes mixtures of compounds of formula (I) or (Ia) in any ratio, for example wherein n varies within the same sample.
Particularly preferred compounds of the invention include:
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(benzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclopentylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclopropylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-3-((1-propyl-3-benzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cycloheptylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(phenyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(2-methyl-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-propyl-3-cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(bicyclo(2.2.1)hept-2-ylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-butyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester; (E)-4-(1,3-bis(benzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2-thioxooxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-methyl-3-(3-cyanobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bis(3-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bis(2-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bisphenethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-methyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-H-3-(2-methyl-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(4-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Hexaethylene Glycol dodecyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclobutylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-methyl-3-cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-methyl-3-isobutyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclopentylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydroxo-2-thioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(2-methyl-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-((1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid-N-methyl-Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-oxo-2-phenylethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-propynyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-oxo-2-methylethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(3-morpholinopropyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-ethyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-ethoxy-2-oxoethyl)-1H-purin-8yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-methyl-2-propenyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(cyanomethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-[(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)phenyl]propionic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-8-[4-(2,5,8,11,14,17,20,23,26,29-decaoxatriacont-1-yl)phenyl]-3,7-dihydro-1H-purine-2,6-dione;
(E)-3-[5-[1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-1H-purin-8-yl]-2-thienyl]-2-propenoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
6-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)nicotinic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-3-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid N-cyclopropylmethyl Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Hexaethylene Glycol Benzyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-[(3-Cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Heptaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-[(3-Cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-[(3-Cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-1,7-dimethyl-1H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]benzylamine Heptaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether;
4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]benzylamine N-Heptaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Hydrochloride;
4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]benzylamine N-Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether;
1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-8-[3,2,5,8,11,14,17,20,23,26,29-decaoxatriacont-1-yl)phenyl]-3,7-dihydro-1H-purine-2,6-dione;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Heptaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Pentaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-propyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester.
More particularly preferred compounds:
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(benzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclopentylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cycloheptylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(phenyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(2-methyl-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-propyl-3-cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(bicyclo(2.2.1)hept-2-ylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-butyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-cyclohexylmethyl-3-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bis(3-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bis(2-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1,3-bisphenethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-((1-H-3-(2-methyl-propyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(4-fluorobenzyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Hexaethylene Glycol dodecyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclobutylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1-methyl-3-isobutyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-3-(1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid-N-methyl Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-oxo-2-phenylethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-propynyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-oxo-2-methylethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(3-morpholinopropyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-ethyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-ethoxy-2-oxoethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(2-methyl-2-propenyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-(cyanomethyl)-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-benzyl-1H-purin-8-yl)benzoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-8-[4-(2,5,8,11,14,17,20,23,26,29-decaoxatriacont-1-yl)phenyl]-3,7-dihydro-1H-purine-2,6-dione;
(E)-3-[5-[1,3-bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-1H-purin-8-yl]-2-thienyl]-2-propenoic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
6-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)nicotinic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-3-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid N-cyclopropylmethyl Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-[(3-Cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-methyl-1H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]benzylamine N-Heptaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Hydrochloride;
1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-8-[3-(2,5,8,11,14,17,20,23,26,29-decaoxatriacont-1-yl)phenyl]-3,7-dihydro-1H-purine-2,6-dione;
(E)-4-(1,3-bis(cyclopentylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-6-oxo-2-thioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide;
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-2,3,6,7-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-7-propyl-1H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester.
The compounds of the present invention are capable of existing as geometric and optical isomers. All such isomers, individually and as mixtures, are included within the scope of the present invention. Where Q contains a double bond, compounds in the form of the Egeometric isomers are preferred.
As mentioned hereinbefore, compounds of formula (I) or (Ia) and solvates thereof, have use in the prophylaxis and treatment of inflammatory conditions, immune disorders, tissue injury, infectious diseases, cancer and any disorder in which altered leukocyte adhesion contributes to the pathogenesis of the disease. This is demonstrated hereinafter in the biological assays in which representative compounds of the present invention have been shown to be active.
Examples of inflammatory conditions or immune disorders are those of the lungs, joints, eyes, bowel, skin; particularly those associated with the infiltration of leukocytes into inflamed tissue. Conditions of the lung include asthma, adult respiratory distress syndrome, pneumonia bronchitis and cystic fibrosis (which may additionally or alternatively involve the bowel or other tissue(s)). Conditions of the joint include rheumatoid arthritis, rheumatoid spondylitis, osteoarthritis, gouty arthritis and other arthritic conditions. Inflammatory eye conditions include uveitis (including iritis) and conjunctivitis. Inflammatory bowel conditions include Crohn""s disease, ulcerative colitis and distal proctitis. Other conditions of the gastro intestinal tract include periodontal disease, esophagitis, NSAIDxe2x80x94induced gastrointestinal damage, chemotherapy-induced mucositis, AIDS related diarrhoea and infectious diarrhoea. Skin diseases include those associated with cell proliferation, such as psoriasis, eczema and dermatitis (whether or not of allergic origin). Conditions of the heart include coronary infarct damage. Other inflammatory conditions and immune disorders include tissue necrosis in chronic inflammation, endotoxin shock, smooth muscle proliferation disorders (for example, restenosis following angioplasty), and tissue rejection following transplant surgery. Examples of circulatory disorders are those involving tissue damage as a result of leukocyte infiltration into tissue, such as coronary infarct damage and reperfusion injury. Other disorders include cancer and infectious diseases such as cerebral malaria, viral infections such as acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), and any other infection in which altered expression of adhesion molecules contributes to the pathogenicity.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides a method for the prophylaxis or treatment of an inflammatory condition or immune disorder in a mammal, such as a human, which comprises administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or (Ia), or a pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof. The present invention further provides a method for the prophylaxis or treatment of septic shock in a mammal, such as a human, which comprises administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or (Ia), or a pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof.
In the alternative, there is also provided a compound of formula (I) or (Ia), or a pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof for use in medical therapy; particularly, for use in the prophylaxis or treatment of an inflammatory condition or immune disorder in a mammal, such as a human. The present invention further provides a compound of formula (I) or (Ia), or a pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof for use in the prophylaxis or treatment of septic shock.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cell adhesion molecule inhibitor, preferably a endothelial cell adhesion molecule inhibitor, for use in the treatment of periodontal disease, and methods of treating periodontal disease using a cell adhesion molecule inhibitor, preferably a endothelial cell adhesion molecule inhibitor.
There is also provided compounds of formula (I) or (Ia) for use in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of periodontal disease and methods of treating periodontal disease using compounds of formula (I) or (Ia).
There is also provided compounds of formula (Ib) 
or a solvate thereof wherein:
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94;
Q is (xe2x80x94CH2)p, (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94)p, (xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94)p where p is an integer of from 0 to 4;
R1 is hydrogen or methyl;
R2 and R3 independently represent O or S,
n is an integer of 1 to 50; and
R is hydrogen or methyl
for use in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of periodontal disease and methods of treating periondontal disease by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (Ib).
There is also provided a compound which is:
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Decaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester; and
(E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-3-[(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl]cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester;
(E)-4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Amide; or,
(E)-4-[1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)benzoic acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester
for use in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of periodontal disease and methods of treating periondontal disease by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of said compound.
There is also provided (E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester for use in the manufacture of a medicament for the treatment of periodontal disease and methods of treating periondontal disease by administration of a therapeutically effective amount of (E)-4-(1,3-Bis(cyclohexylmethyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydro-2,6-dioxo-9H-purin-8-yl)cinnamic Acid Nonaethylene Glycol Methyl Ether Ester.
The term xe2x80x9ccell adhesion moleculexe2x80x9d inhibitor includes compounds which specifically block or inhibit proteins on the surface of animal cells that mediate cell-cell binding. Preferably, the term xe2x80x9ccell adhesion molecule inhibitorxe2x80x9d includes compounds which inhibit the expression of cell adhesion molecules.
The term xe2x80x9cendothelial cell adhesion moleculexe2x80x9d inhibitor includes compounds which specifically block or inhibit the adhesive interactions of leukocytes and the endothelium. These compounds can be identified by performing the endothelial cell adhesion assay as described herein below. Preferably, the compounds have IC50 values in this assay of 500 nM or less, more preferably 100 nM or less and even more preferably 50 nM or less. Preferably, the term xe2x80x9cendothelial cell adhesion molecule inhibitorxe2x80x9d includes compounds which inhibit the expression of endothelial cell adhesion molecules. More preferably, the endothelial cell adhesion molecules include ICAM-1 (Intercellular adhesion molecule-1), E-selectin, VCAM-1 and MadCAM.
The amount of a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) or pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof, which is required to achieve the desired biological effect will depend on a number of factors such as the use for which it is intended, the means of administration, and the recipient. A typical daily dose for the treatment of septic shock, for instance, may be expected to lie in the range of 0.005 mg/kg-100 mg/kg, preferably 0.5-100 mg/kg, and most preferably 0.5-20 mg/kg. This dose may be administered as a single unit dose or as several separate unit doses or as a continuous infusion. An intravenous dose may be expected to lie in the range of 0.0025 mg/kg to 200 mg/kg and would typically be administered as an infusion.
Similar dosages would be applicable for the treatment of other disease states. For administration to the lungs of a subject by aerosol an amount of the compound should be used sufficient to achieve concentrations on the airway surface liquid of the subject of about 2 to 1000 xcexcmol. For inflammatory skin diseases, achievement of these same concentrations (2 to 1000 xcexcmol) on the surface of the skin would be desirable for topical application of the compound. A daily dose administered orally for the treatment of inflammatory conditions may be expected to lie in the range of 0.05 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg, most preferably 0.5-20 mg/kg, which could be administered as a single unit dose or as several separate unit doses.
Thus, in a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided pharmaceutical compositions comprising, as active ingredient, a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt or solvate thereof, together with at least one pharmaceutical carrier or recipient. These pharmaceutical compositions may be used in the prophylaxis and treatment of conditions such as septic shock, inflammatory conditions, and immune disorders. The carrier must be pharmaceutically acceptable to the recipient and must be compatible with, i.e. not have a deleterious effect upon, the other ingredients in the composition. The carrier may be a solid or liquid and is preferably formulated as a unit dose formulation, for example, a tablet which may contain from 0.05 to 95% by weight of the active ingredients. If desired other physiologically active ingredients may also be incorporated in the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention.
Possible formulations include those suitable for oral, sublingual, buccal, parenteral (for example subcutaneous, intramuscular, or intravenous), rectal, topical including transdermal, intranasal and inhalation administration. Most suitable means of administration for a particular patient will depend on the nature and severity of the condition being treated and on the nature of the active compound, but where possible, iv administration is preferred for the treatment of septic shock, for instance. For the treatment of a condition such as asthma, however, oral or inhalation, would be the preferred route of administration.
Formulations suitable for oral administration may be provided as discrete units, such as tablets, capsules, cachets, lozenges, each containing a predetermined amount of the active compound; as powders or granules; as solutions or suspensions in aqueous or non-aqueous liquids; or as oil-in-water or water-in-oil emulsions.
Formulations suitable for sublingual or buccal administration include lozenges comprising the active compound and, typically a flavoured base, such as sugar and acacia or tragacanth and pastilles comprising the active compound in an inert base, such as gelatine and glycerine or sucrose acacia.
Formulations suitable for parenteral administration typically comprise sterile aqueous solutions containing a predetermined concentration of the active compound; the solution is preferably isotonic with the blood of the intended recipient. Additional formulations suitable for parenteral administration include formulations containing physiologically suitable co-solvents and/or complexing agents such as surfactants and cyclodextrins. Oil-in-water emulsions are also suitable formulations for parenteral formulations. Although such solutions are preferably administered intravenously, they may also be administered by subcutaneous or intramuscular injection.
Formulations suitable for rectal administration are preferably provided as unit-dose suppositories comprising the active ingredient in one or more solid carriers forming the suppository base, for example, cocoa buffer.
Formulations suitable for topical or intranasal application include ointments, creams, lotions, pastes, gels, sprays, aerosols and oils. Suitable carriers for such formulations include petroleum jelly, lanolin, polyethyleneglycols, alcohols, and combinations thereof. The active ingredient is typically present in such formulations at a concentration of from 0.1 to 15% w/w.
Formulations of the invention may be prepared by any suitable method, typically by uniformly and intimately admixing the active compound with liquids or finely divided solid carriers or both, in the required proportions and then, if necessary, shaping the resulting mixture into the desired shape.
For example a tablet may be prepared by compressing an intimate mixture comprising a powder or granules of the active ingredient and one or more optional ingredients, such as a binder, lubricant, inert diluent, or surface active dispersing agent, or by moulding an intimate mixture of powdered active ingredient and inert liquid diluent.
Suitable formulations for administration by inhalation include fine particle dusts or mists which may be generated by means of various types of metered dose pressurised aerosols, nebulisers, or insufflators.
For pulmonary administration via the mouth, the particle size of the powder or droplets is typically in the range 0.5-10 xcexcm, preferably 1-5 xcexcm, to ensure delivery into the bronchial tree. For nasal administration, a particle size in the range 10-500 xcexcm is preferred to ensure retention in the nasal cavity.
Metered dose inhalers are pressurised aerosol dispensers, typically containing a suspension or solution formulation of the active ingredient in a liquefied propellant. During use, these devices discharge the formulation through a valve adapted to deliver a metered volume, typically from 10 to 150 xcexcl, to produce a fine particle spray containing the active ingredient. Suitable propellants include certain chlorofluorocarbon compounds, for example, dichlorodifluoromethane, trichlorofluoromethane, dichlorotetrafluoroethane and mixtures thereof. The formulation may additionally contain one or more co-solvents, for example, ethanol surfactants, such as oleic acid or sorbitan trioleate, anti-oxidants and suitable flavouring agents.
Nebulisers are commercially available devices that transform solutions or suspensions of the active ingredient into a therapeutic aerosol mist either by means of acceleration of a compressed gas typically air or oxygen, through a narrow venturi orifice, or by means of ultrasonic agitation. Suitable formulations for use in nebulisers consist of the active ingredient in a liquid carrier and comprising up to 40% w/w of the formulation, preferably less than 20%w/w. The carrier is typically water or a dilute aqueous alcoholic solution, preferably made isotonic with body fluids by the addition of, for example, sodium chloride.
Optional additives include preservatives if the formulation is not prepared sterile, for example, methyl hydroxy-benzoate, anti-oxidants, flavouring agents, volatile oils, buffering agents and surfactants.
Suitable formulations for administration by insulation include finely comminuted powders which may be delivered by means of an insulator or taken into the nasal cavity in the manner of a snuff. In the insufflator, the powder is contained in capsules or cartridges, typically made of gelatin or plastic, which are either pierced or opened in situ and the powder delivered by air drawn through the device upon inhalation or by means of a manually-operated pump. The powder employed in the insufflator consists either solely of the active ingredient or of a powder blend comprising the active ingredient, a suitable powder diluent, such as lactose, and an optional surfactant. The active ingredient typically comprises from 0.1 to 100 w/w of the formulation.
Therefore, according to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided the use of a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) or a pharmaceutically acceptable solvate thereof in the preparation of a medicament for the prophylaxis or treatment of an inflammatory condition or immune disorder.
Compounds according to the invention can be made according to any suitable method of organic chemistry. Therefore, according to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a process for preparing the compounds of formula (I) or (Ia), or solvates thereof which comprises reacting the compound of formula (II) 
or an activated derivative thereof with a compound of formula (III) 
wherein Q, X, R1, R2, R4, R5, R6, y, yxe2x80x2 and n are as hereinbefore defined;
and optionally converting the compound of formula (I) or (Ia) so formed to a different compound of formula (I) or (Ia) or to a corresponding solvate. One skilled in the art can readily determine xe2x80x9cactivated derivativesxe2x80x9d which may be employed in the instant process, using he tachings of T. W. Greene and P. G. M. Wuts in xe2x80x9cProtective Groups in Organic Synthesisxe2x80x9d John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York, N.Y., 1991, pp 227-229.
When X is oxygen, the esterification may be effected by standard methods, for example using an acid catalyst and, optionally, an inert solvent such as toluene, benzene, or a xylene. Suitable acid catalysts include mineral acids; for example, sulphuric acid, hydrochloric acid, and phosporic acid; and organic acids; for example, methanesulphonic acid, or toluenesulphonic acid. The esterification is typically carried out at elevated temperature, for example, 50-150xc2x0 C., preferably with removal of the water formed by distillation.
Where X is oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, the reaction may be effected by first preparing an activated derivative of the compound of formula (II). Suitable activated derivatives include activated esters or acid halides and may either be isolated before reaction with the compound of formula (III) or prepared in situ. Suitable reagents for this process are thionyl chloride, oxalyl chloride, oxalyl bromide, phosphorous trichlodride, phosphorous tribromide, phosphorous pentachloride, phosphorous pentachloride, or diethyl chlorophosphate. Particularly useful activated esters of the compound of formula (II) are acylimidazoles which are readily prepared by reaction of the compound of formula (II) with N,N1-carbonyldiimidazole.
Conversion of an activated derivative of the compound of formula (II) to a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) may be effected in an inert solvent, optimally in the presence of a non-nucleophilic base . Suitable solvents for the conversion of an activated derivative of the compound of formula (II) to a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) are those which do not change under the reaction conditions. These preferably include ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, glycol dimethyl ether, or hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, hexane, cyclohexane or petroleum fractions, or halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, trichloromethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethylene, trichloroethylene, or chlorobenzene, or ethyl acetate, triethylamine, pyridine, dimethylsulphoxide, N,N-dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphoramide, acetonitrile, acetone or nitromethane. It is also possible to use mixtures of the solvents mentioned. N,N-Dimethylformamide is preferred.
Bases which can be employed for the process are in general nonnucleophilic inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkali metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate or potassium carbonate, alkaline earth metal carbonates such as calcium carbonate, or alkali metal or alkaline earth metal alkoxides such as sodium or potassium tert-butoxide, or organic amines (trialkyl(C1-C6)-amines such as triethylamine, or heterocycles such as 1,4-diazobicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), 1,8-diazobicyclo[5.40]undec-7-ene (DBU), pyridine, collidine, 4-dimethylaminopyridine, or N-methylpiperidine. It is also possible to employ as bases alkali metal hydrides such as sodium hydride. Potassium carbonate is preferred.
The reagents are in general employed in an amount from 0.5 to 3 mole equivalent, preferably from 1 to 1.5 mole equivalent, relative to 1 mole of the corresponding derivative of the compound of formula (II). In general, the base is employed in an amount from 0.05 to 10 mole equivalents, preferably from 1 to 2 mole relative to 1 mole of the compound of this invention.
The processes for manufacturing compounds according to the invention are in general carried out in a temperature of from about xe2x88x9230xc2x0 C. to about 155xc2x0 C., preferably from about xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to about 75xc2x0 C. The manufacturing processes are in general carried out at normal pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes at elevated pressure or at reduced pressure (e.g. in a range from 0.5 to 5 bar).
In the general formula (I) or (Ia) where X is oxygen or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, introduction of an R3 substituent, where R3 is as hereinbefore defined, may be effected by reaction with reactive alkyl or acyl halides in an inert solvent, optimally in the presence of a non-nucleophilic base. Suitable solvents for this process preferably include ethers such as diethyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, glycol dimethyl ether or hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene, hexane, cyclohexane or petroleum fractions, or halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, 1,2-dichloroethane, trichlororhethane, tetrachloromethane, dichloroethylene, trichloroethylene, or chlorobenzene, or ethyl acetate, triethylamine, pyridine, dimethylsulphoxide, dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphoramide, acetonitrile, acetone or nitromethane. It is also possible to use mixtures of the solvents mentioned. Dimethylformamide or 1,2-dichloroethane are preferred.
The compound of formula (II) may be prepared as described in PCT application No. GB 9501808 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,857 or by analogous methods apparent to a person skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (III) are commercially available or may be prepared by literature methods. For example, R. A. Bartsch et al, J. Org. Chem. 1989, 54: 857-860 and J. M. Harris, Macromol. J.Sci. Rev. Polymer Phys. Chem. 1985, C25 (3): 325-373, and S. Zalopsky, Bioconjugate Chem. 1995, 6: 150-165. R. B. Greenwald, A. Pendri, D. Bolikal, J. Org. Chem. 1995, 60, 331-336; J. M. Harris, Rev. Macromol. Chem. Phys., 1985, C25(3), 325-373.
Alternatively, compounds of formula (I) or (Ia) may be prepared by condensation of a compound of formula (IV) or an acetal derivative thereof, or a compound of formula (V) or an activated derivative thereof, or a compound of formula (VI), 
wherein Q, X, Z. R1, R2 and n are as hereinbefore defined, with 1,3-disubstituted-5,6-diaminouracils (which may be prepared as described in the Examples). The condensation is suitably carried out in a polar solvent at non-extreme temperature as described in PCT Application No. GB9501808.
Compounds of formula (IV) may be prepared by coupling a compound of formula (III) with the appropriate carboxylic acid. Methods for effecting this coupling and for preparing the carboxylic acid are described in PCT Application No. GB9501808.
Conversion of a compound of formula (I) or (Ia) to a solvate thereof may be effected by standard methods known to a person skilled in the art.
Compounds of formula (Ib) may be prepared and formulated as described in PCT application publication No. WO 98.35966.